


Catswalk

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Copyright Donna Noble, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit with John Lennon and his family goes horribly wrong after the Doctor and Donna depart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catswalk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2010 for [Guld_Aid_Now](http://gulf-aid-now.livejournal.com/). My beta [czarina_kitty](http://czarina-kitty.livejournal.com/) suggested the title after an obscure Beatles song after the same name. 
> 
> I realized I made an oops when I wrote this. Basically, I messed up on what John Lennon was doing when Sean was around the age of 4-5 years old. So I actually changed it for this version. And I have no idea what John and Yoko's feelings on cats were or if they even owed a cat. We'll pretend.

Donna tried to hold back a snort as she took a sip on her pink martini. A pink martini, mind you, that was made by John bloody _Lennon_! How brilliant was that? Why was it that the Doctor knew the coolest people?

"Do you want to have a look at my latest song?" John asked her, passing her a folded piece of paper.

Donna giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl as she accepted the paper. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she saw what it was. "Erm, actually, John, I can call you John right? May I make one teeny suggestion?"

"Sure mate."

Donna wanted to explode inside. John Lennon, _the_ John Lennon had called her mate. Oh, just wait until she phoned her mum about this! "Can you call this song 'Dear Donna' instead—Ow! Oi! Watch it, Spaceman!" She glared at the Doctor who had just elbowed her in the ribs, but now was sipping his cuppa quite innocently.

John Lennon let out a hearty laugh. "You two are a riot! Spaceman!? That's so funny!"

As the three continued their conversation, none realized that the stray cat John's son had let into their home the previous day had jumped out an open window, and wandered nonchalantly into the TARDIS.

"See, I told you they'd be nice." The Doctor smiled brightly, searching his pockets for the TARDIS key but instead pulling out random trinkets like deodorant, rolls of stamps, and a cricket ball. "True, I was going to show you the crowning of Henry the VIII, but I think we got the better end of the stick."

"Doctor."

"Not now, Donna. I'm trying to find the key," he said as he pulled out a pair of scissors. "Bad temper, Henry has, you see. Would always throw a dreadful temper tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted. I mean, how else do you think he went through _six_ wives? I met Catherine of Aragon once. She was so brilliant. One of the nicest people I have ever met. It's just too bad—"

"Doctor--" Donna said more urgently this time.

"Not _now_ , Donna. Can't you see what I'm doing? Where on Gallifrey is that key?"

"Doctor!" She screamed in his ear, waving her arms about and hoping to get his attention.

"What, Donna?" The Doctor gave her an angry pout, hating to be interrupted.

The redhead pointed to the TARDIS. "The door is open." 

The Doctor slowly turned his head and saw that his companion was indeed correct. The left door to the TARDIS was slightly ajar. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no," he murmured. The Time Lord whipped his head to Donna. "Did you forget to lock up?"

"Me!?" Donna cried out, hands on her hips. "I tried to lock up once and you bit my head off. You're possessive of your TARDIS, if you haven’t noticed! If anyone forgot to lock her up it was _you_ , Spaceman!"

He bared his teeth as he looked at the open door. Who was in his TARDIS? What had they found? He had to admit if someone was in the TARDIS he was lucky that it was still here. Silly humans messing with things they didn't understand. But that is one of the things he loved about humans.

"Doctor, shouldn't we go in?" Donna pressed.

"Ah, yes." The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket (really, why was it he could just whip that out but the key to the TARDIS was always impossible to find) and pushed open the door and cautiously entered, followed by Donna. 

The Doctor shined his Screwdriver around the Console Room, using it as a flashlight. "Hello?" he said tentatively. "Anyone here?" He knelt down by the sofa. "Aha! Someone has been here. See?" He picked something up with his thumb and forefinger. "Hair. And it's neither of ours unless you really have white hair and dye it every day which I know you don't."

"Doctor," Donna said, worry in her voice, "My eyes are _burning_."

The Time Lord rushed over to her, spectacles on in a flash. He quickly scanned her with the Sonic Screwdriver. "Well, it says here nothing's wrong with you. So you haven't been purposely poisoned by something in the air or eaten something deadly. "

Donna wrinkled her nose."Oh, thanks."

"No problem-o." The Doctor clicked his tongue. "Now," he let the 'o' sound longer than necessary, "What could be wrong with you? Why isn't it affecting me? And what's on my ship? Could it be—"

"Doctor would you just shut up and listen to me for one second!?" Donna cried out before letting out a great sneeze.

He was a bit surprised but nonetheless handed her a tissue from one of his pockets. He watched her in silence as she blew her and wiped it with her sleeve, then stared at the Doctor in bewilderment. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"You," The Doctor said pointing a finger at her, "told me to _shut up_. Remember?"

Donna glared at him, then growled in frustration as she rubbed her eyes. "I know what's going on here."

The Doctor straightened his posture. "Really? Let's hear it then."

"Cats." she said calmly. "I'm having an allergic reaction, Doctor and the only thing that I am allergic to is cats." Taking a deep breath, she cried, "How did a bloody cat get on board a spaceship?"

"Never heard of 'Red Dwarf'?"

"What?"

The Doctor smiled and started pushing her out of the TARDIS. "Never mind—Look-- I'll find the cat, okay? You… go to a Chemist and… get yourself fixed up."

"You better get this place cleaned up!" Donna barked as she hurried down the street, still sneezing.

The Doctor took a moment to just look at Donna. She was so brilliant, even though she didn't realize it yet. "Donna!" He called out and waited until she turned, "How about I make this up to you? I know. Let's go to Midnight. It's a leisure planet." Donna simply nodded in agreement and trudged back down the street.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor said as he felt something rub against his trousers. He looked down to see a white Norwegian Forest cat. He picked up the furry creature and snuggled its triangular face. "No collar. Must be a stray. Best get you to a shelter before Donna gets back." 

The Doctor hadn't taken two steps when he heard a familiar voice yell, "Doctor! Doctor! You found her!"

He looked up to see John Lennon, Yoko Ono and a young boy who the Doctor assumed must be their son rushing toward him. "Good thing you found her!" John let out breathlessly. "Sean just found her yesterday and fell in love with her, you see. And after you left Sean said he couldn't find her and was crying…"

The Doctor smiled and held up a hand. "No problem, mate." He knelt down by the boy, the cat in his outstretched arms, "Here you go, lad. Keep a better eye on her next time, okay?"

The boy nodded silently, and with his mother walked back to their hotel. John Lennon shook the Doctor's hand in thanks before joining his family.

"Who was that?" Donna asked, pills in hand. "Was that John Lennon again? What was he doing here?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, the cat was his. Well, his son's."

Donna grimaced. "I hate cat people." She paused. "Oi, have you cleaned the TARDIS yet?"

He hit her arm playfully. "You were only gone for a minute! Besides, cleaning the TARDIS won't be a problem. I'll just use the Sonic Screwdr—"

"Alright, alright, _Spaceman_." Donna rolled her eyes, pushing him into the TARDIS.

"Hey, not so rough! I'm treating you on a holiday, remember?! We'll have loads of fun. There's a beautiful Sapphire Waterfall—"

"Is there somewhere where I can get a massage and be pampered?"

"Oh yes, but—"

"I'm in. Let's go."

And a second later, the Police Box made a whirling noise and was suddenly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
